Descendants: Cruella's Revenge
by PLLMinaShiper
Summary: Carlos is having nightmares. Not just any nightmares. Nightmares of his mother, Cruella de Vil. But, are they really just dreams? Memories resurface and problems occur as his friends try to help him to the best of their abilities. I Do Not Own "Descendants" or "Descendants 2", but I do own this plot.


Carlos couldn't be any happier. His classes are going well, he feels like he's really getting along with Jane, and, as of this moment, Ben has revealed a buffet in the cafeteria for desserts; including a whole section dedicated to chocolate! "Carlos, you might wanna slow down before you eat all the chocolate", Evie says as she cuts herself a piece of banana bread. "I'm not going to eat all the chocolate, but someone better stop Mal from eating all the strawberries", he answers, his mouth full of chocolate brownies. They all turn their heads and see Mal shoving strawberries in her mouth as if there was no tomorrow. Before anyone can say anything, she grabs the basket and says, "Ben said I could have all of them." As she turns to leave, Ben snatches the basket from her and laughs, "I said help yourself, not eat all of them." She gives him a glare before taking another handful out of the basket.

"Well, it's almost curfew, so we need to be heading back. Besides, I'm not staying up with Carlos again over a sugar high", Jay says as he attempts to pull Carlos away from the buffet. "Please. When have I ever stayed up with a sugar high?", Carlos asks as he takes another quick bite. "Last Tuesday", Jay answers with a grin. Carlos sticks his tongue out at his friend before following him back to their dorm. Once there, Jay quickly beats Carlos to the bathroom. "Try and hurry this time. I'd like to brush my teeth before going to bed this time", Carlos told the older boy. "I would to if my mouth looked like I'd been eating mud all day", Jay yells from the bathroom, referring to all the chocolate that coated the white-haired boy's teeth.

A few minutes later, Jay comes out of the bathroom in his pajamas and makes his way to his bed as Carlos head to the sink. As he starts brushing his teeth, Dude runs into the room and suddenly says, "Hey guys! What are you up to?" Jay looks at him in shock and Carlos stops brushing his teeth almost instantly. "Dude, how are you talking again? I thought that finally wore off?", Jay asks the small dog. "I ate another one of Mal's truth gummies. They're gross, but I like them", he answers. "Did she give it to you?", Jay continues. "No. I took it out of a baggy. Like I said, those things are gross, but not too bad after a while", Dude answers. Jay looks up at Carlos with wide eyes. Carlos, toothbrush still in his mouth, mumbles, "Call Mal." Jay quickly grabs his phone and calls Mal, saying, "Mal, get over here now. No it's not an emergency, you just need to fix something for us. Okay, see you in a minute." Carlos finishes up brushing his teeth as Mal makes her way in.

"What's the problem?", she asks with her hands on her hips. "I don't know, what is the problem?", Dude asks, startling the fairy. She looks and asks, "I thought that wore off?" "He stole another truth gummy out of a bag in your room", Carlos tells her, sitting down on his bed near the small dog. "You think you can make him stop talking?", Jay asks. "I don't know. The only spells I've used while in Auradon are to fix hair", Mal answers. "Come on guys, it's not that bad", Dude said, wagging his tail. "Mal, I was up all night studying for that test we had today. Is there any chance you could let Dude sleep in yours and Evie's room? I've gotta get some sleep", Carlos says with a small smile. "We took that same test Carlos and Evie's already asleep. I don't think we can handle him", Mal says in response. Then, Jay gives them a sneaky grin and says, "We could go throw him in Chad's room and barricade the door." "I like that idea", Mal says with a similar grin, picking up Dude and covering his mouth with her hand to sneak into Chad's room. "Don't hold his mouth, he'll bite you!", Carlos shouts before hearing Mal yell in pain. She storms back into their room only for Carlos to say, "I told you not to hold his mouth." She gives them a death glare before making her way over to Chad's room.

Once there, she quietly opens his door and sees him sound asleep. She quickly throws Dude in the room and closes the door before pushing a small shelf in front of Chad's room. Dude turned and saw the sleeping prince and immediately began talking. "Hey Chad. Chad. Chad! Chad!", is all he says, making Chad jump up and look around till he finally made eye contact with the small animal. "Dude? How are you talking again?", he asks in annoyance. "I ate another truth gummy", Dude tells him. "How'd you get in here?", Chad continues. "Mal. She brought me in here so Carlos and Jay could sleep", Dude says. Chad sits there with anger and annoyance in his stomach as Dude jumps up on his bed and begins talking away. "You know, today was a very strange day for me. For some reason...", is all it took the small dog saying to make Chad shove a pillow over his face to try and block out the chatter. The VK's were definitely not his favorite people at the moment.

Back in Jay and Carlos' room, they finally have themselves all set for bed. "Dude, you sure you're not going to stay up with a sugar high?", Jay asks as he crawls under his covers. "Positive. With Dude annoying Chad and tomorrow being Saturday, I'm gonna have one good sleep", Carlos tells him with a grin. "Okay. But if you stay up, keep it quiet", Jay laughs. "Night", Carlos laughs, turning off the light above his head. "Night", Jay replies, doing the same. As they lie there, the both easily fall into peaceful sleep. Then, finally, Carlos begins dreaming.

 ** _Dream:_**

 ** _The VK's were having a fantastic day. Carlos was playing with Dude while Evie, Jay, and Mal were throwing a frisbee around. "This was a great idea, you guys", Carlos said with a smile, throwing a ball for Dude to go catch. "Yeah, we all needed a break", Evie said as she tossed the frisbee. Carlos turned to look at the sun and smiled. When he looked back however, his friends were gone. "Evie? Jay? Mal?", he asked, looking around. "Dude?", he continued, turning around in circles. Suddenly, he heard a response he didn't want to hear. "Yoo-hoo. Carlos", he heard a cackle voice call from behind him. He turned around and saw his mother, Cruella de Vil. "M-Mother? What are you doing here?", he asked with a small stutter, shocked to see her standing there. "I'm here to see you. Don't you miss mommy?", she said with a crazed smile. He swallowed hard and was hesitant to answer before saying, "Of c-course I do." She grinned wickedly at him and caress his face; making him flinch out of fear. "Now, I need you to do mommy a favor", she said as she played with his hair, pulling a piece out. "W-what is it?", Carlos asked. She knelt down and looked him in the eyes. "I need you to get me the Fairy Godmother's wand so I can get off the Isle and we can rule Auradon", she continued with an evil grin. "I-I can't do that", Carlos said in almost a whisper. "You can't?", Cruella asked evilly. "N-no. I can't get you the wand", Carlos answered. She straightened herself up and pointed over towards a tree he'd been at not to long ago. "I have my fur closet right over there. Do you need to go in it?", she asked angrily. Carlos looked over and saw the door to the closest he'd slept in for years and been locked in when he was bad. "How...how is that...that's not possible", Carlos said, his heart racing with fear. Cruella stared at him angrily before slapping him across the face, grabbing his arm, and dragging him towards the door. "NO! NO! Mother please! NO! DON'T PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD PLEASE!", he yelled as she dragged him over. "NO!"_**

Reality:

"NO!", Carlos shouts, shooting up out of his bed in a cold sweat. He looks around but sees no sign of his mother anywhere. "Carlos, what's the matter?", Jay asks in a sleepy, dazed voice, squinting at the younger boy. "I...I guess I was having a nightmare", he answers, running his fingers through his snow white hair. "Well, it's over now, so try and go back to sleep", Jay tells him as he pulls his covers over his body and turns away from him. Carlos looks at his clock and sees it's almost three in the morning. He shakes the thought of the dream and attempts to sleep some more. So, he closes his eyes and tries again.

 ** _Dream:_**

 ** _Carlos was still being dragged towards the closet door that had somehow appeared in Auradon. "MOTHER PLEASE DON'T!", he yelled, trying his best to get away from her. Before he knew it, she'd opened the door and slung him into the closet; his body landing on a stack of furs. "Bad little boys get punished", Cruella said before closing the door and locking it. "NO! PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR! MOTHER PLEASE! LET ME OUT!", he screamed before curling up in a ball. He could feel the walls around him getting smaller and closer around him. He couldn't breathe._**


End file.
